


Warm Hands, Warmer Heart

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-19
Updated: 2000-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Vecchio get cold while on stakeout.





	Warm Hands, Warmer Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Warm Hands, Warmer Heart

Title: Warm Hands, Warmer Heart 

Author: Cloudwalker

Rating: NC-17

Codes: M/M, PWP

Pairing: F/V

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction is mine, even if some studio or 

production company claims the rights to the characters.

 

 

Ray Vecchio glanced at his partner, Constable Benton Fraser, then back at the building they were watching. There had been no movement in the hours they had been waiting, and Ray suspected that the snitch that had fed them the information that led to them being on this rooftop in a late-winter deep freeze was laughing his ass off somewhere warm right about now.

With teeth chattering, Ray glanced at Fraser again. The Mountie did not seem to be suffering in the least, whichwhile it did not surprise Rayannoyed the hell out of him. "Aren't you cold?" he grumbled.

"No." After a moment, Fraser looked at Ray and was truly appalled at what he saw. The cop was shivering, and his lips were turning blue. "Ray, where is your hat?"

"I dunno, I seem to have lost it. It musta fallen outa my pocket, why?"

Ray's attention was on the building entrance, so Fraser surreptitiously removed his gloves and stuffed them in his pockets. "Oh, no reason, Ray," he answered. Ray glanced at him curiously. "Well, my hands are a bit cold, would you mind?"

Before Ray could answer, Fraser had stood and moved behind him, and placed his hands atop Ray's head, covering the place where the hair was thinnest.

"Fraser!" Ray spluttered. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, Ray, you lose 98% of your body heat through the top of your head, and since all that heat was going to waste, I thought I'd warm my hands."

"Yeah, glad to help out," the cop grumbled, keeping his attention on the job. He never noticed that the hands on his pate were toasty warm, but soon his shivering stopped, and the blue tinge left his lips.

Fraser was glad to notice the improvement in his friend's condition. He put his hands in his pockets and resumed his seat next to Ray. 

Half an hour later, Ray's cell phone rang.

"Vecchio. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, thanks. Yeah, we will." Ray looked at the expectant Mountie. "That was Welsh. Huey and Louie caught the guy tryin' to sneak in the back way. They're hauling him in now. We're free to go. I don't have to report back in 'till morning."

"I'm glad the criminal was caught, Ray. And I'm glad that we do not have to process the paperwork. Let's go home."

They stood and started down into the deserted building they were using as their watch platform. "What do you mean, we? I do the paperwork, you just point out my mistakes."

"You know I would help you with the paperwork, Ray, if you would let me."

"We've been through this. It's not your job, Benny."

"Well, I know it isn't, Ray, but..."

The bantering continued as the men made their way down to where Ray's car was hidden on the ground floor of the building.

"I'll start the car. Why don't you open the loading bay door, Benny?"

Instead of opening the door, however, Fraser got into the car. "Let the car warm up before we go out, Ray."

Ray said nothing. He was used to the Mountie's odd behavior by now. He fastened his seat belt and started the car, but turned the heater off so that it wouldn't blow cold air on them.

"Why don't you unfasten your seatbelt and slide over here next to me, Ray?"

A slow smile lit the detective's face as he complied with Fraser's request, his arms going around the Mountie. They kissed, then stopped to look deeply into each other's eyes. When their lips met again a battle ensued to see which man could get his tongue further down the other's throat.

Ray was winning the battle, but broke off the engagement when he felt Fraser's hands fumbling in his lap. "Fraser! Wait a minute, I'm not. . ."

"My hands are still cold, Ray," Fraser said innocently.

"Yeah, well, that's not exactly my head, Benny."

"No, but it does **have** a head, Ray, and it's producing a lot of heat." Fraser caressed Ray's growing bulge through the Armani slacks while nuzzling the cop's neck.

"Oh god, Benny, that feels good," Ray groaned. "But I kinda thought when we did this it would be at your apartment, in your bed. Mounties do 'do it' in beds, don't they, Benny?"

"Of course, Ray," Fraser breathed into Ray's ear. He opened Ray's zipper and slipped his hand inside. "But I thought it was an American tradition to 'do it', as you put it, for the first time in their cars." Fraser gently sucked on Ray's ear lobe as he worked his hand into silk shorts.

"You've been watching too many movies, Benny. Oh yeah, man. Just like that. Ahhhhh. Hmmm, your hands don't feel cold to me, Benny." Ray smirked, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Oh, I assure you, they're quite cold. I'll need to keep them in close contact with your 'head'. And your shaft. And your"

"I get the idea, Benny." Ray put his own hand firmly on the bulge in Fraser's brown uniform trousers. "Ya know, I think my fingers are a bit cold, too."

"I'd be more than happy to share body heat with you, Ray." Fraser shifted his hips to allow Ray easier access to his zipper. The cop eagerly opened it and reached inside.

"Yeah, Benny, it's too bad we didn't find out about each other months ago."

"Shh, Ray, it's alright. We're together now. You have very talented hands, Ray. Would youahhh!pull the skin back just a bit further? Ah, yes! Just like that!"

The two policemen necked like teenagers, whispering sweet nothings to each other, each learning what the other liked as they continued to jack each other.

Soon, too soon, Fraser felt his climax approaching. "Ray, I'm afraid I'll soil your clothing."

"Not to worry, Benny. There's tissues in the glove box."

Fraser reluctantly spared one hand to retrieve the tissues and handed them to Ray. His urgency had subsided slightly in the process, but Ray's strong hand soon had him at the brink again.

"Ray, I'm going to. . ."

"Do it, Benny. I wanna watch you." Ray said, stroking the Mountie's hard shaft firmly, a huge grin on his face. Fraser sat back, his hands dropping away from Ray's body as he concentrated on the sensations Ray was giving him.

Ray's eager expression was the final bit of stimulation Fraser needed to empty his aching balls. Ray deftly caught the jets of semen in a wad of tissues, then sat back with a satisfied smile while Fraser recovered his senses.

"Thank you, Ray. That was wonderful. I only hope I can make you feel as good as I do right now," Fraser said, reaching for Ray's erection again. He took a firm grip and started jacking Ray slowly, then increased his speed until his hand was a blur.

Ray voiced a wordless shout as his cock began spewing hot white fluid. Fraser was caught by surprise, and the first volley landed on the Riv's dashboard near his hat. He got some tissue into position quickly, however, and kept the rest of Ray's essence under control. When Ray closed his eyes in happy exhaustion, Fraser quickly wiped the cum from the dash. It wouldn't do to get Ray mad at him now.

Fraser had just deposited the soiled tissues in the ashtray when Ray pulled him into his arms again. After a deep kiss, Ray hugged him hard, then pulled back a bit.

"Okay, we had our first time in a car. Now can we go back to your place? We'll stop at that little Greek take-out place, what do you say?"

"Greek? Are you ready for that, Ray?" Fraser asked, zipping his trousers. 

Ray laughed and pretended to box Fraser's ears. "You know I meant food, Benny," he said, mock severely.

"I know, Ray," Fraser zipped Ray's Armani as he replied. "Yes, please stop there. There is a drug store next door, if I recall correctly." Ray swatted at him again, but Fraser slid out of the Riv before he could connect, laughing heartily.

Ray slid under the Riv's steering wheel, laughing till his sides hurt as he watched Fraser walk over to open the garage door to let the Riv out of the empty building. He was nearly under control again when Fraser got back into the Riv.

"You know, I'm going to have to learn how to say 'I love you' in Greek, Ray," Fraser said as he closed the car door. "What's so funny?" he asked, as Ray exploded in gales of laughter again.

 

 

end


End file.
